Feelings
by Aldal
Summary: What is a relationship made of?. A young couple will find out with their own passions. Rai x Nunnally. Rated M for Lemon.


The evening is finishing, twilight starts with his beautiful concert on the skies showing a sun that is already down on the west like a drop of light on heavens that fell to ground. In the sky the colours dance from clear blue to bright yellows and oranges and pinks, like this is the dead of a day and born of the night in the majestic way only this world show to humans mostly to be ignored by them. The clouds were minimal at that day but the few that wandered up there shinned with the same beautiful colours of the sunset. Most people just were to busy in their jobs or houses to appreciate such spectacle and others with enough time and dreams inside their hearts took their time to stand still for a couple of minutes and see how the day changed colours. The sun goes down in that part of the world, in an island formerly known as Japan and renamed as Area-11, product of political conflicts that only the idiotic human race can possibly create. In the past years this part of the modern world have been the scenario of multiple fights and death for this same conflicts, every poor soul that seen trapped in it had been obligated to take one side or another cursing the opposite and killing every one that stands on their ways. But there are other who no matter what kind of nightmare have been put trough still keep pressing on to find happiness, even a small and fleeting bit of it.

On one of the regions of the area formerly known as Tokyo exists the settlements were the citizens know as Britannians, who tend to be the dominant class on this foreign country, can live with the normal privileges and luxury that their rich empire can provide for them. In one part of this settlement is a beautiful property similar to one beautiful country mansion full of windows in probably five floors in total. The property is a club house owned by the now felled in grace Ashford Family who in the past were members of the Britannian nobility and worked as Ambassadors in the former Japan Democracy. Even so the generosity of the Ashford's served to save many people from being lost or manipulated by the whims of indecent people, helping small orphans to escape from the horrors of war or lost souls that would be lost in a world unknown for them. That is the case of two people that right now occupy one of the many rooms of the Clubhouse. The inside of the room is almost completely dark with no other light that the orange glow from the sunset that is almost over in the horizon and came inside thru the glass of the Baroque style windows. Curtains with wonderful designs on it hang from this same windows close to a roof done with carefully mastered hand work, the walls are covered with a wallpaper full of images of flowers which colour cannot be identified for the dim light that revolts around the room. Between the expensive furniture, the reproductions of old paintings hanging on the walls and the small table on one corner there was a structure similar to a chair with strange accessories on it sides like big circular forms. On the end of both arms were placed small oval circles with five buttons on each one and cushion jointed to the main body on it with the obvious function of place the back of the head on it. This was no ordinary chair but a wheel chair used for someone unable to move on his own, but right now is was empty since the owner was busy away from it.

The four walls were the only witnesses of the small moans and breathing that were floating around, followed by the unique sound that only a human can identify as the sound of lips joining and touching each others flesh, the sound of kisses. Two figures were standing on one side of the bed embracing each other; one was a girl with long and beautiful brown hair to her waist shiny and well. Around it and her waist a couple of hands were holding her strongly but not too much to inflict pain, beyond that there was a pink dress done in Victorian style. Long skirts with a detailed stitch work. Her arms showed covered with long sleeves of the same colour but with laces around the forearms of a light magenta that really stand out. The arms of this young woman were around the back of the neck of her partner sharing the same embrace she was receiving from him, long hair with a peculiar tone of silver really unique in any context and was not letting her go for a second on this strong kiss. They finally separated themselves due the lack of oxygen, to find their reflection the eyes of the other, her deep purple eyes filled with purity and beauty just like her face and his sky blue eyes showing determination but also some weakness for the contact he was sharing. Her cheeks irradiated with red and her breathing was slow but very hard, her lips were almost glowing with pink but showing so much desire that he just could not resist the urge of kiss them again.

"Rai-san…"

She said quietly as a whisper but notably full of desire, her grip around his neck became even stronger as she took the initiative and kissed him again. The taste of her mouth was almost maddening and the fragrance that her skin seemed to have, for him feeling her cheeks and lips was the greatest reward that life could give him and most likely the compensation for all the sadness and loneliness that he brought to himself on the past. Also knew that he would never let her go, he wanted to be her support not only emotionally but physically since a tragedy of her own past cost her ability to walk. He knew that she was trusting that he would not let her fall and that gave him the sensation of pride, the kind of pride that only women are able to give to those sad creatures called men. Still kissing, Rai moved her really gently a few steps forward with enough caution not to step on the skirt of her dress so he could sit her really slowly on the bed they had on that room. He leaned to face her and see her flustered expression and those glowing eyes, and then, driven by instinct he moved over her placing her just as gently to lie down on the bed, her hair was like a sheet in which she rested her body and for a second he token his time to admire that girl, but now as a woman. That beautiful dress of two pieces with a lovely ribbon on the chest part, the butterfly like tight necklace she was wearing. But above all her expression of passion because of the contact between them.

"Nunnally…"

Rai was using his left arm to support himself so he wouldn't be over her and she could have her space. The pleasure he felt watching her gasping and blushing was almost criminal, and just gave him the want for more. With much careful, the silverette undo the butterfly collar on her neck to put it next to her on the bed and had her neck exposed. Slowly he approached his face to her but ended on planting a soft kiss the neck, and so he continued kissing more and more leaving a warm path in her, his embrace became stronger and also his breathing when he buried his face on the left side trying to go even further, then he went up to her chin kissing and tasting as much he could. The young brunette was gasping and moaning, her hands were almost ripping the back of his shirt but beyond her understanding she was not capable of say or do anything besides letting him be. When the kissing was over, Rai looked into Nunnally´s eyes one more time but with a softer gazing that matched her own, he smiled with sincerity and gave her a kiss on the lips that she took without hesitation. Since his natural desires were taking over his rational thinking he decided to something bold, so he ended the kiss, took a look to her again and just like that he touched her open mouth with the tip of his tongue. When Nunnally felt him doing that, she flinched her face for a second pressing the back of her head against the bed, Rai noticed and stopped with that kind of kiss. For a moment the fear of disgusting her with that impulse came afloat, he prepared for her asking him to stop all that, but her blushing face became in a new state of bliss and before he knew she returned the gesture kissing him and touching his lips with her tongue. It was in a very timid and awkward way in the beginning, but when she felt him kissing again she followed the pacing. This was one of the very first times for both to do that kind of physical contact even when there were already three years since they met and started the relationship, the sensation of the tongues pressing and swirling was intoxicating, the taste of each others mouth wasn't enough, Nunnally embraced her lover strongly around the neck and put even more pressure on the kiss. The mouths open and closed almost hysterically while they tasted and felt at the same time that the rational way of thinking was wearing off like an unnecessary habit. The air of mutual respect that was always there for each other started to be replaced for the urge of taste the body of each other, the words between them became muffled moans getting louder with every taste until the kiss was broken leaving a thin line of drool between the mouths that got cut when their heads got enough distance. For Nunnally the embarrassing was completely dominated for the newly founded sensation of pleasure and anticipation that run over her small body, as for Rai the sensation of the clothes over his body started to became really annoying, particularly on his lower area were things started to became painful.

"Nunnally, do you…. " He said slowly between his gasping, she was paying all the attention that her numbed mind was capable of creates.

"…Yes?" she said with her common sweet voice, as low as she could-

"Do you want, to do it…?

….with me?"

Some people say that the women mature even more faster than men both physically and mentally, and this was the better proof of that. She knew in a second what he meant, all the interaction and contact was pointing to that so she opened her eyes wider and felt the warm on her face going stronger. Nunnally was always known as a quiet and innocent girl on her days as an Ashford student, always sheltered and protected for her big brother and the rest of the student council. But even when almost everyone did their best to keep her sweet and ignorant (for more than one reason) she always knew that there was a world revolting around her and she was a part of it, even when she was scared of it. Nunnally was almost on her sixteen year of life and the changes from a girl to a young woman were showing already, and even when she had almost none experience with the opposite sex besides the normal interactions with her brother this changed slowly when Rai became her boyfriend. The desire of being with him, to receive hugs and kisses were for her a subject of embarrassing in more than one day, only natural for a girl that was educated to be polite since her younger days. She came to accept this desires as something natural and even pretty, but this was a whole level for a couple, something deeper and much more unknown. This of course scared her.

"Rai-san, do you mean…

SEX?"

For a moment things looked like she was the more mature of the two. When she said this word in that way, Rai felt a rush of blood on his head and his own cheeks getting bright for the first time. Even when this made him look like a fool he just nods his head as an answer. Rai knew that Nunnally valued her happiness, and he valued her above all things, not only as the girl he was in love with but as the person that saved him of being alone and lost in world full of people with pasts and identities being he just someone without this things that common people give for granted, a lost person without a history, a lost colour. He would never forced her to do something or think something that she disliked, because even with his lack of memories Rai knew deep in his hearth that love requires respect, in both body and mind. That granted he was ready in case that she told him that she was not ready for that kind of thing, so he could just smile and answer that it was ok with him. If she needed more time then he could wait as much as she wanted, because he would never revert himself to a barbarian that would use her body for his own pleasures. When he just looked at her face, she took her eyes away for him with an insecure expression looking at the roof of the room. The blush on her face wasn't away for even a second, almost ready for say no to him. Then she finally responded.

"Do you really want to do that, with someone like me?"

The tone of her voice became sad and somewhat heavy, this helped Rai to regain the cool in his head since the sadness that her eyes were showing in that moment couldn't be ignored. So inside his mind he put aside whatever carnal desire he summed up and attended her as he was supposed to.

"Excuse me but, what exactly do you mean by "someone like me"?"

The question came to her like very heavily; she got surprised for a moment when she looked at him with a serious gaze that made her feel kind of insecure. Then the sadness came again but she looked down as if she was ashamed of something. Rai did not want her to feel like that, not in front of him, so he moved his right hand to her chin and moved her to make eye contact again. Her insecurity came back as much as the blue eyes she reflected herself on.

"Please tell me, I don't like hear you thinking so poorly about yourself" his voice wasn't a scold as she expected but more as a plea. She felt a little embarrassed so she decided to talk her mind out.

"You know, Rai-san….

Since I started to attend to Ashford and meet Milly-san and all the other members of the Student Council, I always felt happy to know that so much people were so friendly with me. But also, I couldn't help to feel somewhat, well…"

The embarrassing and shame she felt was too strong, that was the ugly side of her that never wished to came afloat. But even so it was Rai who was pleading to open her feelings to her, after all the happiness he brought to her on those afternoons of drinking tea and folding origami and open her cruel past to him, without being judged or sold out like many others would done. Inside of her heart she knew he deserved honesty, even when she talked about such ugly feelings like those.

"Jealous..."

"Jealous?" he said confused.

"Yes, you see I know im not a bright person like Shirley-san, nor I'm always cheerful like Milly-san and of course I don't have such wonderful bodies as she or Kallen-san. You know, because of my legs. Since I was very small and started to use the wheel-chair, I knew that I could only depend on Onii-sama as a men to always help me and make me feel happy, because myself knew that no one else would take such burden as looking for me all the time."

The seconds passed as she was talking and for Rai was putting his whole attention to her. It was really rare to hear her talk about herself since she was the kind of person that puts the needs of other above her own, so he just kept quiet and listened as much as possible.

"I admit that I am kind of ignorant when comes to relationships between men and women, of course Milly-san always was eager on give me tips and things like that *giggle*, and of course you helped me to understand a lot of things to. Rai-san, you have no idea of how much grateful I am for all this time you stood on my side without complain, even when I know it must have been really difficult for you sometimes. But im not ignorant about reality, im aware that my body will need to use a wheel-chair for the rest of my days, and also aware that men don't find handicap women attractive."

When she ended talking the air became somehow heavier, as like her sadness and inferiority complexes were floating like a gas. For Rai wasn't the first time he had to face her insecurities about her body, he never judged her or diminished her since she had the right to felt that way, giving her past and the tragic dead of her beloved mother. There was when he saw something he hated from his very soul, a tear came dripping from her sad eyes to get absorbed on the bed sheets, she was thinking on something awful, a subject she never expected to touch as a woman.

"I don't even know if...

…if im going to be able to "feel" something. Im paralyzed from my waist below, and when I took a look at my legs I can only think that they are horrible, they are like dead pieces of meat. So small, so skinny, like bones, like bones….. They are dead…*sobs* …my legs are…"

And there it was when Rai regretted all that. Making her cry that was even worst that being rejected. Her face was full of grieve; her mouth was pressing her lips showing ho much she was suffering. The drops of sadness did not stopped running from her eyes to the sides of her face and losing on the tangles of her hair.

"I'm…sorry… *sobs*…. I didn't want you… to see me like this…

..Specially now, I know that this day was supposed to be special since we haven't seen each other in a while but... am so sorry… Rai-san…."

Even in that episode she was still considering him, Rai knew that keep still and watch her suffering wasn't an option. Like the past times, when he had to help someone or take a risky decision the best to go was taking the initiative, and why not, think with the heart and not with the brain. A fool's tactic, Lelouch would call it, but a good one in Rai´s book. His index finger came to her mouth to hush her sobs even if it was a little. She opened her eyes still covered in watery tears, like a small children throwing a tantrum which made him feel even more miserable. But this time, while he was watching her lying on bed, he smiled with calm and sincerity. His eyes became mellow giving her a certain state of calm while she just watched his face surrounded by the silvery lines of his hair that were falling from it. The next thing she heard was a rustling sound coming from below, then she looked down to find Rai´s hand pulling on the skirt of her dress. Immediately the mad blush came back to her face letting out a strong gasp, Nunnally never wanted to believe of him as an abusive one but this…

The silverette pulled himself back to be sitting over the bed and watched her legs from their feet to the upper part of her knees. He tried not to show some surprised since she was right, her legs were really skinny from the knees from the feet almost like the bones were showing. This of course was the result of the lack of use and movement of the past seven years, being sited on the wheel chair and the paralysis of the nerves that long did atrophy to the muscles. Above that the amount of skin and flesh were fairly normal. He took his eyes from them and looked her on the eyes again, the embarrassing on her face was notable and also some fear for what he was going to do. He token in consideration before taking off her elegant shoes and throwing them to the floor, then without hesitation he pulled up her right leg with much careful and delicacy until he had her feet to the same high as his face.

"what are you doing?"

That was all she could ask before Rai planted a small kiss on the plant of her feet, then another on much more larger and going up to her toes. He watched how small it was before kiss them repetly. After a moment he went much farther than that started to lick them with the tip of his tongue, and then he took a small bite on them and started to apply suction. Nunnally was speechless for such spectacle her lover was giving her, ignorant if she was supposed to be angry or something about that. Still on his duty the silver haired man kept tasting above from her heel to kiss the calf up and down and passing his tongue like if was made of some kind of candy. The softness of her leg was amazing, and the warm did not looked like they were trapped on a permanent state of entropy.

"s… stop it…"

What happen next was really strange or even eerie in terms of physiology, for Nunnally the futility of her legs were a fact that she had to face every single day since she went up until going to bed. And now that Rai was "making out" with her paralyzed legs she was starting to feel something new. In a beginning she was scared, she wanted to tell him to stop such a dirty thing, but the fact was she was feeling a strange itch while watching him. The sensitivity was none, but even so watching his lips kissing and tasting the same legs she deemed to be horrendous, for some reason gave her pleasure. Most likely for the idea he was accepting that part of her body and even wanting it, her mind started to become blurry again like with the kisses, deep down she wanted him to continue doing that. From the rest of her skirt, a peculiar scent started to come up very dim but not unsuspected for Rai, she was getting aroused; he smiled deep down knowing that. It was so easy for him to take her right now, to gave her more pleasure and give himself some too, but that was not the point on doing all that foreplay.

He stopped himself, put her leg down again and really gently he embraced her while lying down with her, putting his body next to hers so he would be all over her. Her head and his were next to them while hugging but he was facing the wall next to them while she was confused and looking her side to watch the back of his silvery head.

"They are beautiful, Nunnally." he said next to her ear

"I don't care what you say in this matter, that your legs are ugly, that you are ugly. For me every part of your body is beautiful beyond anything."

Her eyes opened wide for this statement, and thanks to the years that her eyes were not able to give her sight, she new that his words were honest and free from lies. Then he broke the hug and put his forehead on hers to watch more deeply in her purpled eyes.

Indeed, sky blue meet purple.

"For me, you are more than a tragedy or a crippled lady that need caring the 24 hours. You are a person, like me, with the same insecurities and fears as any other. And yes, I know that what happen to you was bad, but it doesn't mean that your are less. Because, you know…"

The next thing he wanted to say was awkward, but honest. Every part of him was telling not to tell her such thing, to leave that matter alone but she deserved honesty, she deserved after exposing her own sadness to him. She kept listen, with a curious and of course pretty expression.

".. Even if you say that you are not attractive like the others, you are the only girl from which I ever…."

"Ever..?" she asked

Say it already idiot, his heart told him.

" From which I ever felt lust for…"

The words were like a brand new window from which she was able to see a whole new place in this relationship. Since the day of the Blue moon, when she confessed herself to him and started to date she new that Rai was a popular guy in the Ashford grounds due his good looks, the impressive grades that he got on his first semester that were able to take down even Kallen´s, his great sports skills due his apparently "unlimited" stamina and almost inhuman reflexes and lastly his great personality that was able to attract almost anyone that were close to him. Because of all of this and his mysterious past, Rivalz gave him the nickname of "Illusionary Adonis" that by the way he did not liked at all as the many times he clarify it to him. For all that she always felt some confusion, because why someone like him with all the Ashford female students available to his pick, with all the girls that would gladly date a good looking men that could rival even Lelouch , picked her as his girlfriend. She never considered herself pretty even when Milly always pointed how cute she was, and being blind and crippled wasn't exactly a turn on but even so he always talked to her with such tenderness, he came almost every afternoon to teach her to fold origami and kept the patience of a professor and that was something else that she loved of him. He talked to her with such happiness whenever the went on a walk on the gardens next to the Academy even when that made him pull the wheel chair, and when their relationship advanced he never missed a chance for hugged her and kissed her in the lips. And now he stated that he felt lust for her, her and that small and body of hers with the legs that could not move, but his eyes were not lying and his voice did not falter. It was really embarrassing hear him talking about that subject but, she was curious to see more about this.

"Lust, for me?"

She asked.

"Yes, sorry if that makes you feel awkward but…"

"What do you feel?"

He got interrupted by her with that question, so he pulled up to see her face, and those innocent but bright eyes that were looking for an answer. Now HE was feeling awkward, even when he started that subject now he felt inquired by her, but again she deserved his honesty and more. She asked him again what kind of lust he felt, and there were so many answers for that question, he couldn't just standed any longer so she just spoke it out.

"..I want to hold you, kiss your mouth and your cheeks, and the rest of you body with them. I want to see all of you; I want to have all of you. And I want more that anything...

…to be inside of you."

Her reaction was calm, even with the blush coming at a crimson shade of red, and the temperature on her skin reaching an almost burning high. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth a little looking for an answer and only one came to her mind, what she really wanted in that moment.

"All right"

"Um?"

"You can do it Rai-san…" her smile was so full of happiness, her eyes were calm as the eyes of a mother, the blush on her cheeks just made her more gorgeous that he ever recalled her to be on any normal day, in that small second she was truly a beautiful woman for the first time on her life.

"Make me yours, right now."

All the tension between them was gone, lost in wind and left behind. The couple smiled each other with eyes only for the other. Rai leaned and kissed Nunnally, she kissed him on his forehead and his left eye several times whispering how much she loved him, how much she wanted him. The person that accepted her the most, and who she accepted the most. She come up for the first time leaning on his shoulders to asked him for help for what she needed next. The sounds of the rustling fabric became really loud on the room, and on one side of the bed next to her pink shoes a long skirt of the same colour touched the floor, a few seconds later the weight of it make the rest of the dress to follow to just fall in a curl of shinny pink. Next to it another piece of clothing was discarded the same, a white long sleeved shirt for men. The owners of this pieces of clothing were looking each other with amazed on their eyes, the silverette in particular who wanted to burn in his eyeballs what was happening in front of him so he could never ever forget. Nunnally was still lying down on bed, this time wearing only her white panties, with her arms crossed over the chest she covered her breasts due the embarrassing of being completely seeing by Rai. The curves of her waist were showing her hit to puberty, covered only by the slim waist line of the white piece of underwear she was using. She was so pure that is was completely irresistible for him not to want her, she saw the urge on his eyes, so intimidating. This was not the first time she was naked in from of someone, since on her days on the Ashford Academy she was always assisted by her maid Sayoko whenever she had to take her morning and afternoon baths, and before that for Lelouch when she had eight years old and both were barely arriving on that Far East country. This was completely a different thing, she wasn't a child or a young girl anymore but a woman sharing her body to someone she wanted to do so. Her breathing was still strong contracting her chest up and down, not only for the exposing of her body but for his, this was the first time she saw Rai not wearing clothes, watching his chest and muscles was the first experience for her for the body of a male. But he was still looking her on the eye even when he took the belt of his black pants off followed by undo the button on it and pulling down the zipper line. When the restrictions were completely gone he moved his legs to slide and pulling them off, his heart was pounding his chest hard, the breath he let out of his throat felt a little bitter. He was doing the best to not going wild on her, but this was the first time he experienced that kind of urge. The need of experience a woman body is part of every men mind, is a reality of nature. But for him seeing her skin completely exposed for him was even better that just jump and do his thing.

"Nunnally…" his voice was quiet, like a whisper, he approached to touch her check and cup her slowly, almost touching her lips.

"Rai san….

KYAAA!"

Something startled her and made Nunnally closed her eyes strongly, then she moved her head on the side avoiding looking. Rai got scared for a second and feared that all the situation of watching her was too stressful, he tried to call her asking what was wrong but Nunnally did not responded, she opened her left eye a little, the she looked down for a second to go back closing it again. The confusion on his head lasted a moment until he looked down on as she did, then he understood the reason why she was so scared and to be honest it was justified. In front of her there it was a another part of him that she never imagined to see no matter how much she loved him, this was almost poping out of his trunks as if was asking to be seen. In that moment the silverette understood the expression "please god, kill me now" so he moved his hands down to cover his erection in a very stupid way, it was normal for a girl that had absolutely no experience in those things or in the bodies of the opposite gender to get scared and even more with Rai´s "vigour" at full strength. Worst part was, how could her apologize for that kind of thing. It was pointless keep doing all that if she was scared of his body, so he just thought on calling down all that. He apologized for scaring her and told her that if all that was too much for her maybe it was better to just dress up again and forget that for the rest of the day. Finally she opened her eyes and with her flustered gaze she looked him, his body composed by his pale skin but with the well endowed muscles of his abdominals and arms, even some small scars were showing on the as memories of bitter experiences of the past. And the bulge that was still there even with his hands making cover, she hesitated for a small moment and averted her eyes, but she did not wanted more doubts, she had enough of those for a lifetime.

She wanted him.

Nunnally opened her mouth to ask him to came closer to her, on first he hesitated but then he decided to move and be not so far, with much careful he did his best not to touch her with the still standing bulge between his legs and looked on her eyes, she looked up to see his face and suddenly she token advantage of Rai being so closed and with a quick movement of her arms wrapped herself around his neck to pull him down to her and have her body over hers. The sensation of the skins touching directly stroke both completely, her arms for slim and delicate were applying more strength than before as if she did not wanted to let him go. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest, like two warm, small pillows that gave him a sensation of chilling on the spine and made even worst covering. For Nunnally the only sound around was her heart that was pounding on her hears and the tough of how does a male's chest felt.

She placed her head on his shoulder, rubbing her face on the skin of it like hiding her blushed expression. But for Rai this was nothing but happiness, he was with the girl he loved for so many and now she was accepting his body and inviting him to join hers. Still hugging him, Rai looked for her face and once more kissed her with passion as she placed her hand on the back of his head. They were pure hunger now, embracing each other with so much force as if they wanted to just merge thru their flesh in one being. And the Silverette men moved his hands on her neck and breasts touching them hearty, and then he reached her stomach. So delicate and soft, he almost fear that if he touch that to hard it may rip it with his fingers but for his surprise between the wet kisses that they were giving each other, Nunnally let out small a giggling, the kind that he loved to hear so much. Her laughter gave him happiness enough to break the kiss and stare at her eyes with a peaceful smile on his face that she copied right away. Was in that tiny moment that the couple of lovers were grateful for start all that, the insecurity the Nunnally felt about her body was gone like Rai´s fears of offend her, they were happy but more important they were not alone, not anymore. He kissed her again and this time he had a little more of curiosity for knowing her, her body. So he tokens a risk and slipped his hand further her belly, until his fingers rose her underwear feeling lightly the flowery pattern on them. He was insecure for a while; this was invading her purity as a woman and going way over the board even when they hugged half naked. While they kept on the kiss, Rai noticed her lips making a smile in which he found her permission to explore her. His urges took the best of him and in a slow movement his fingers slipped inside of the fabric. A warm moistness soaked the tip of the fingers, the young princess let out a loud moan like a scream but not of pain, a strange feeling pressed on her stomach, like falling from a high place but between her legs waves of pleasure started to cross over her, the touch of his index finger was particularly rubbing on her. In his mind Rai could see the form of her womanhood, the skin and flesh emanating warm and soaking him with her own liquid. Nunnally moved her neck to get the top of her head over the pillow, her mouth was wide open releasing a series of gasps and moans while he continued touching. Taking the advantage he buried his mouth on her neck to suck her skin with peculiar craving, liking and slightly biting her skin. His hand took a pacing on his movement over her to apply pleasure without stopping, and over this she moved her own hands to cover her face and eyes like shielding herself form the embarrassing of her body being stimulated in such a new way.

"Rai-san… I…"

She could not finish her sentence when the rhythm of her hand became faster due his lust, until she almost screamed with pleasure at the same time his fingers were completely soaked with a strange flux coming from her, her first orgasm. He knew in that moment what was the reason for that, her upper body became so tense to lose itself on a limp state, her whole skin was covered on a thin lay of sweat making her look like she was glowing. For the first time, Rai have the opportunity to take a really good look on her naked body. While she was gasping a looking the void with glassy eyes he exanimate her beautiful face, her neck full of small bruises for his kisses, her small breasts with her fully erect nipples standing on her pink colour. Her stomach with her small bellybutton and her white panties with a small trace of wetness smearing coming from the inside of it. Everything on her was full of brightness and beauty, for him she was more attractive that any other women he met on his life. Even more than Princess Euphemia, who was always being considered the prettiest of all the High-Born ladies of the empire. Or Kallen who was so strong and stunning with that tight uniform of Black Knight, he felt guilty some times to have slightly dirty thoughts about her. Again, men are such sad creatures.

The ecstasy Nunnally was immersed on was interrupted when she felt something warm moving on her breasts, she looked down to see him liking and kissing them with a calm face. The extreme embarrassing came over her again, moving her hands over his head to push him, but the sensation of his lips kissing her breasts and his tongue sucking on her nipples was too much for her, her body was silenced for him and his hands ended up caressing Rai´s silver hair and hugging him. He continued on spoiling her even more with the embracing she was giving him, his ears could ear her whispering how much she loved him, that was the best he could desire from her, her acceptance and need on him, the only thing in the world that was worthy of living. Until she took his face between her hands to break the teasing and see him on his blue eyes.

".. You are the only one who is taking the lead, Rai-san" – the tone of her voice was really different from the usual, it was full of feeling of teasing and some naughtiness.- "I want you to feel good too…"

"Uh, feel good?" – He asked- "So you mean like…?"

She giggled a little, and guided him to be next to her on the bed. Her face was filled with calm and the blush on both cheeks that make her extremely adorable, but also with a gleam full of anticipation, for him.

"Let me please you, Rai-san…"

The silver boy tilted his head a little making a small smile clearly confused for her last statement, and she was still making her unique gaze of happiness to approach him a kiss him on his left cheek. Her hands took complete control to make him lay down on bed by applying a little bit of force on his chest and stomach, while her mouth was busy placing tender kisses on his face and neck. Rai did his best to maintain composure over that, but the sensation of her mouth on his skin was too much. Even when he tried his best, a couple of moans escaped his mouth, his eyes were closed and were unable to see just make the sensations stronger, when he open them he cached the top of her brown hair at the level of his chin since she was kissing his neck over and over again making him even more aroused to the point he was fearing that he could end by himself in any moment. The kisses stop, and the young princess lift herself to see his face. For the first time also Rai noticed that the usual innocence of her beloved Nunnally was replaced by an expression of wanting, her long hair was falling all over his face and chest with that particular aroma of hers, she was smiling in a lustful manner when she took a glance of Rai´s body. And now she understood why was all that fuss, even when it was the first time she was taking a complete look of the male anatomy, her nature as a woman make her attracted to his body and feeling more arousal than before. His broad chest, the abdominal muscles on his stomach, his arms, and the idea of having him all for her was more than spoiling.

"Excuse me, Nunnally…"

His voice broke the focus she had over him, and in an instant she was looking at the manly face of her beloved Rai-san blushing madly like a flustered girl, in fact like the kind of blush she was supposed to give to him.

"P… please don't stare me like that, its embarrassing…"

It was like a complete role swap for both, the girl was eating him with the eyes while the boy was blushing and begging, for a moment she kept quiet to surprise herself on how cute he was looking at that moment. Then after share that with him which he replied by asking her what the hell she meant with "really cute", the awkwardness disappeared in both of them burst in laughing, first with her soft giggling but them matching his laughter to be equal. The situation was so silly, but was good to release some of the tension between them, finally when they stopped, still smiling they shared a kiss and Rai took the back of her head to be the one that guided her next to him. When they ended the next thing he did was pulling down, slowly and gently, the last piece of clothing she was wearing, her white panties. In front of the Silverette, it was pureness and innocence in her body, from the tip of her feet to her blushed face full of anticipation, of her white skin completely flawless and free from any imperfection, her hands covering her small breasts, and now her exposed sex in front of him. The part he never even dreamed to see in his life now was on his disposition, the lust on him was just building even more.

"You are so Beautiful, my princess…"

She gave him a small smile for that complement, but being exposed was unfair for her and he being only looking at her, so she decided to take the initiative further.

"You too, undress now…."

For the first time also, Rai heard Nunnally giving him an order and not a request like so many times before. Is not like he hated that kind of order but she was a royalty after all, giving commands was part of her blood. It was better to follow and get rid of his underwear, so he stepped out of the bed and with a rather quick movement he pulled it down to the floor revealing itself completely. For the first time she saw manhood, she heard a thing or two before in the sex-ed she received on her class in the times she was a student from Ashford. She heard the basic things about the man putting his penis inside the vagina of the woman and then producing a baby. But since she was also blind on those days she just imagined the whole thing, and imagined it as something kind of gross and scary. Of course she knew her own body even when she did not saw how it was when she was naked, but imagine a male's organ was like a different dimension for her. She remembers that she even tried to imagine Lelouch´s after that class, she felt so awkward that it took a week to get over it. And now she had one in front of her, of course the idea of joining with it was scary and she even heard that it was really painful for a woman. Even so the lust was too much, her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes softened were watching his erection, fully grown and standing for his own vigour, the warm in her chest and between her legs was getting unbearable.

"come…."

That was all she said, the way she said it moved her mouth and lips in such an attractive way for him, which was almost intimidating. This new Nunnally, so aggressive and in power was impossible to resist, so he just moved slowly to get again on the bed. First his knee to hold himself and finally, he was over Nunnally only a few inches for his body touching hers. He stopped to notice that his penis was almost in position to enter on her; her hands took him on his shoulders. Both of them knew what was coming next, but was enough of words of soothing and approval, everything was said.

"I love you" he said to her.

"I love you, too…" she responded, this words were not out of place, they never were.

The first touch was slight, the tip of him touched her flesh making the young Princess shiver and tremble. Tempted by her warm, Rai pushed his way on her slowly since he could felt the tightness on her organ, just like it was supposed to be for a virgin. The warm was something completely entrancing, for a male this was the best thing of a woman, in terms of craving of course. But for Nunnally, it was a sharp and invasive, almost like she was being profaned. But it wasn't like she was being raped, she wanted him to do that even when it hurt that much, so Nunnally appealed for that will force that was characteristic of her blood and endured the pain. The full length of Rai kept going on, he hided his face on her chest while the strength on his lower body continued to apply pressure to go over her walls, for a moment he felt like finish in that touch of the skin, but that was something both had to enjoy and not as a one sided. Her teeth were clenched and releasing groans of pain, which was the worst for him.

"Are you…."- he asked her, willing to stop if it was too much for her.

"Continue!"- She yelled almost like begging, Rai got stared for her since she was not accustomed for her cute Princess to raise her voice. He applied and kept going until finally the full warm of her insides wrapped him completely. Both were joined, like one single entity and both gasping and trembling with the flows of new sensations that were taking over. His arms got stiffed while he used them to position his body above hers. Then, slowly, he moved his legs to start hitting her, entering in and out of her inner walls. Slippery and full of warm, he wanted to keep going on her and having that sensation on his shaft much more. The room got full of her voice going up and down in moans full of sensations, above it was possible to see how those two naked figures were lying on bed one over the other, the straight back of Rai was showing his muscles and arcs, while from his buttocks more pushes kept thrusting on her, at both sides of him were her legs spread to allow him to enter. The moment of their pleasure seemed endless, but the slows movements were no longed enough so, while clutching his hands on the fabric of the bed sheets, opened his mouth to let a quiet but strong groan and start more faster and rougher hits on her sex. The brunette slim body was being moved with violence on her bed, for a moment her mind became blank for the frantic going that she was experiencing and the even more stronger waves of pleasure that her insides were taking from his hard erection, she was almost yelling her voice out and lowing down in moans. Then he stopped for a moment and concentrated on her breasts, with both hands he copped them almost in a harsh way, her yelling became harder even more when he buried his face on them, licking them and kissing her hard nipples. With his mouth he sucked her left one, rubbing his tongue on it and slightly biting it to pass to the other one and do the same. Nunnally was almost crying, some tears went down her eyes but most for the extreme she was feeling than for fear or pain. Next, Rai pulled him straight again without pulling off her, grabbed for on her arms to pull her on to him, they were both now on a different position, she sitting on his legs and penis and facing him. Immediately they were seeing each other eyes, a hungry kiss came in between. Their tongues dancing and pressing each other, tasting the saliva of the other and finding an addictive taste on the partner's tongue. Feeling the fast exhalation of the other's nose and the hard noise they made. The pacing of the sex they were having come back this time pulling from below them, the kiss got broken but they were still losing themselves on the purple and the blue of their weakened but passionate gazes.

"Never… leave me….."- She said while her body rubbed against him, she was already bathed on her sweat for all the heat her skin was releasing. Her hands around his neck to hold on, and feeling his own sweat mixing with hers like everything else on their bodies. It was not an order, more like a plea for someone who wanted to be loved and cherish the things people strive for. The rare happiness in life that we all want but are so hard to obtain. He hugged her harder not worrying like before for ending up "breaking her", pulling her body so hard against him that was almost painful. A couple of more thrusting escalated on more force and before he could do something, his body acted for his own to let himself go inside her. Nunnally felt a strong heat flowing inside her and that was enough to trigger her own orgasm, for the second time since they started. The two lovers came for their final bit of stamina, when they felt the weariness of all that physical work they just made, Rai let himself fell on the bed guiding her to be over him. Their bodies were like rag dolls without any more energy, he pulled his member from hers feeling that was enough of being inside. And she used his chest to rest his head; the pounding of her hard was still to hard and almost going out from her head. While gasping out of breath, she cached the beating of his heart too. Her fist time hearing it, she considered a good experience from her lover. She called him out and he stopped to glance the ceiling to concentrate on her face, something much better no doubt.

"You are amazing, Rai-san"

Even when she was out of breath and exhausted like never before, the eleventh Princess was glancing him with a smile on her face, her whole body was glowing. Her long brown hair was a little bit messy for all that movement on bed, but it was as gorgeous as ever, the long treats ended on her waist revealing her legs and her behind. But most important were still those precious purple eyes that looked his face, which was his safe house, his salvation of all the loneliness, despair and mistakes that were in his life. Her beautiful Princess, her lover, her unbreakable partner now more than ever. The night came as usual, outside the buildings and houses glow artificially but up on the sky a moon was rising with silvery glow. Everything passed unnoticed for Rai and Nunnally who were resting comfortably on the bed, with the soft white pillows to rest their heads and the long and dense bed sheets covering and keeping them cosy and warm. Rai was hugging her and petting her head softly, she was resting on his left shoulder with her eyes closed and feeling safe, she could fell slept at any time. But Rai decided to speak to her.

"Sorry if I became a little violent back there"

She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were, you now…

Doing "it", I let myself go harder than I should, it was painful for you?"

She understood immediately what he was talking about, it was touching that he was still taking her in consideration. She smiled and denied with her head while she moved her hand to his cheek to caress it softly.

"Please don't worry so much Rai-san; it was not unpleasant for me at all. Right now…"

"Uhm?"- He responded

"…right now im ok, I just fell a little bit, well, sore…"

"Sore?"

"Yes, you now where…"

A blush came for both faces when she refer to that special area he was some moments ago, Rai apologized quietly and she responded that it was not need for that. Them the peace came back and she took her eyes to the window on the wall, drifting her thoughts like leafs caught on wind currents coming from that same window.

"But we need to be more careful, what would we do if I end up being pregnant?"

That, as usual, is the important question that couples never ask themselves before the sex. As a young woman she knew that her nature was to create life, and that same life began with the act they just did. She never thought of Rai being the kind of coward that runs on the face of life-time responsibilities, but also she did not wanted to burden him in any way. Under this she could hear him release a soft chuckle.

"That's easy

I would marry you in that moment so I could create a gentle home for you and the baby"

She surprised herself with that comment, even thought he was kind and joking a little, but his expression became serious.

"Do not forget I was alone almost my entire lifetime, Nunnally.

Please don't think for a second that the idea of a family scares me"

She smiled and nodded, maybe the idea of giving birth wasn't that bad. Of course the best in that case was getting married first but she did not spoke it at loud. The kissed again and hugged each other, and in that moment Rai felt her thigh rubbing on his penis. This inevitably gave life to it again but she did not notice it of course. Do she sensed his body moving a little bit from her, that thing in this was that now with the distance between them Rai noticed that looking her face allowed to take a good look of her body covered on the dark of the sheets. This made him flustered and it did not come unnoticed by her. She looked down and understood about that, the silverette was shamed of that but instead of she getting embarrassed as he expected, she smiled with in a some flirtier way. The dominant side on her came again, looking for the pleasure of tempt the man she had in front of her, so without asking for anything she pulled down the sheets that were covering her body to reveal her breasts and tempting slim figure. Then she smiled and gave one more time the order.

"Come" –she said

"Yes, my Princess" –he responded.

The love, lust, trust, hope, passion, hunger, and truth. All those nurture the relation these two humans had.

Their never ending Feelings.

Hope you enjoy it. This os the very first fanfiction I ever made, so I decided to to a breakthrought with the First lemon of Rai and Nunnally since there are no others in this page

hope you like it, and leave reviews please!


End file.
